


New Discoveries

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Sirius Black/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 3





	New Discoveries

Co-writen with the lovely Michelle

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Sex with a student, but of legal age; dirty talk

Pairing: Sirius/Ginny

Summary: Loosely based on a RPG we play on, but other then minor character pairings nothing of that main storyline has been kept. Sirius has been ejected from the Veil and is alive and well, Ginny is nearing the end of her seventh year at Hogwarts when she runs into an old friend-smutness ensues.

This is the first of a long series of stories we are working on with this pairing. And was started before the release of HBP, so the events of that book did not happen in our AU verse.

Disclaimer: We own nothing but our pervy minds and some crappy computers. All characters and locations are property of JK Rowling, bless her little heart for the world she gave us to play in.

One big thanks to our wonderful beta, braidbabe, your the greatest girlfriend!

Ginny tried to stifle a yawn as she hoisted the books in her arms so she had a better grip on them. She had spent the last several hours in the library studying for her N.E.W.T�s and now all she wanted to do was to go back to her rooms and take a bit of a break before she had to go on her evening rounds.

Her brow furrowed as she walked down the hall. With Chow�s help, Ginny had almost finished the preparations for the spell that would wake Terry up. �Another couple weeks and we should be ready,� she thought to herself as she tried to will away the anxiety that was in her stomach.

�I just don�t know what I am going to do,� she sighed as she shifted the pile of books in her arms again as she turned another corner. Not paying attention to where she was going, Ginny bumped into someone, sending all of her books flying.

�Damn it,� she snapped as she dropped to her knees to begin to pick them up.

Sirius had just left Dumblebore's office after going over the over all mission plan for the Polish castle. Rounding the corner to a corridor that lead past the library Sirius ran straight into one of the students as they rushed along their way.

Smirking a bit as he recognized little Ginny Weasley, Sirius couldn't help but to mockingly chide her choice of words. "Ginny my love, is that any way for a beautiful young lady to talk?�

�I can talk any way I damn well want," she snapped as she looked up and realized who she was talking to. "Sirius? Oh - I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was talking to you," she shrugged as she reached for a book. He thinks I am beautiful? she thought suddenly as she looked at him for a moment.

Sirius raised his brow as Ginny bent to pick up her scattered books. Well someone has grown up hasn't she? He thought as he admired the generous curve of the backside now presented for his viewing. Shaking such thoughts from his head, Sirius quickly dropped to a knee beside her.

"Here, let me help,� he said in a barely noticeable but strained voice. "And don't worry about the warm greeting...I think I am starting to get used to them from the fairer sex these days." Sirius grumbled slightly as he gave her a mocking grin.

Shaking her head, she said, "I'd appreciate it. I just want to get these blasted things back to my rooms and not look at them until tomorrow. I swear to Merlin that they only make us take the N.E.W.T�s because they like to torture us," she scowled as she finished piling all of her books into a neat stack.

Flashing his teeth as he grinned broadly, Sirius quipped. "Well, they don't call them Nauseating for nothing." He brought his eyes up, hoping to see a smile from his remark on her tired face. But instead his gaze was sidetracked as she stretched out an arm for a book, causing her fitted, white oxford shirt to pull taunt across firm young breasts. And grown up very well it seems, he thought as he noticed they were the perfect size to just fill his palms.

�Finally, someone who understands my suffering,� Ginny grinned as she met his gaze. � I am glad to know I have a kindred spirit.�

Damn man, snap out of it, this girl...YES GIRL, is what, sixteen-seventeen? "No, she is eighteen and legal actually." Came a second, more devilish voice to Sirius' inner thoughts. Well there is one thing for it; I certainly can't tease Moony anymore for his little fling with Hermione. Bloody Hell, I'm turning into a pervy old man!

Standing up, she brushed the dust off her robes before unfastening her tie and shoving it into her pocket. "So, how are you? You are looking well," she smiled as her eyes slowly traveled down him.

Swallowing hard, Sirius was quick to raise his eyes once he realized Ginny was standing and talking to him. Rising up to his own feet, he hid his flustered thoughts with a cheeky smirk. "Nice of you to notice. At least there is one female left in the world that thinks so anyway. You just restored my faith that not all womankind has gone to Hades in a hand basket, does my old heart good."

Merlin's mercy! Don't do that girl, don't you know what a look like that does to a man? Sirius thought as Ginny's eyes slowly raked his form.

�I have always thought that you have looked well,� Ginny smirked, as she couldn�t help but stare at his broad chest before continuing her perusal of his body. �You�d have to be blind not to see that.�

�Though, I think you look much better in those muggle tee shirts that you used to wear that year we all stayed at your house.�

Sirius quirked an eyebrow, "Are you flirting with me, Miss Weasley?" Sirius couldn't help but enjoy the frankly appreciative look she was casting his way, no matter what the age difference was. "I should hope the view is better now though, as I was still rather peaky from my enforced sojourn." He said, referring to his years in Azkaban, in the immediate years after his escape Sirius was too consumed with survival, revenge, and worry over Harry to devote the time and energy into rebuilding his health. And while in the two years since his return from beyond the veil, he was able to finally fill back out and regain much of his former muscle tone, he would still never fully recover to the body he once and should have had.

�Yes, I am. Does that make you feel uncomfortable, Sirius?� Ginny grinned wickedly as she made no attempt to hide the fact that she was slowly perusing him �Oh, I think the view is mighty fine,� she smirked as her eyes lingered on his crotch for a moment before slowing raising her gaze to meet his. �And I am not the only one to think so. Didn�t you see those 6th year Ravenclaw girls checking you out a few minutes ago?�

Sirius looked at her with a measured eye, trying to decide if she fully realized just what she was doing. Because from what he could see she was offering a fairly blatant, interested invitation.... a very interested invitation from the looks of it.

"Sixth Years are a mite young, don't you think? In fact, Miss Weasley, so are you." Sirius needed to know she was aware of the unspoken invitation in her eyes before he let this little encounter go any further.

�But the difference is according to wizarding laws. I am a legal adult and that�s all that matters, isn�t it Mr. Black?� She murmured as she locked eyes with him, the excitement of their little game causing her stomach to flutter.

"What brings you to Hogwarts?" Ginny asked as she pulled out her wand and used it to levitate her books so she could pick them up.

"Dumbledore asked me up to talk about ... well an endeavor we are taking up in a few days." Sirius said with a wink, alluding to the Order mission coming up. "Here let me," he took out his wand to take over the levitation of her books. Walking with her toward the Gryffindor common room, Sirius snuck a sideways look her way before giving his wand a little flourish, causing the books floating in front of them to start flipping and dancing down the wide corridor.

She laughed merrily as Sirius made her books cavort as they made there way down the long halls of the old school. �I have missed you,� Ginny admitted.

�Oh� she nodded as she realized that he was talking about something to do with the Order. �Well � its good that you and Professor Dumbledore had a chance to talk. That reminds me, I need to go see him later tonight to show him my latest research. No rest for me,� she smiled tiredly as she raked her hand through her hair.

"What does old Twinkle Eyes have you doing?" Sirius asked with interest.

�Studying ancient magic, working on the extra spell work I need for the testing exams to make the cut for Auror training. I swear I spend more time in the library then the Ravenclaws do,� she grumbled.

"Hmm well if it starts getting too much just tell the old coot to go chase after Minnie's skirts and leave you alone, even Head Girls deserve a night off once in a while." Sirius laughed as he swung his free arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to his side for a hug.

Ginny choked as she listened to Sirius� advice. �Well, see I would, but the problem is I really respect him, but thank you for the advice.  
�Umm � we need to go the other way, I am the Head Girl remember? I have my own suite of rooms next to the Head Boy's rooms. They are this way, � she explained as she motioned down another hallway.

"I know that, Miss High and Mighty Head Girl," he said, sticking his tongue out at her, "It may have been a long time since I ruled these halls, but I still remember what that shining badge on your jumper means."

�You only noticed my shiny badge?� Ginny pouted as she looked down at her shirt.

�They are really quite nice. I have my own bedroom, bathroom, and I share a common area with the Head boy, who happens to be a Hufflepuff,� she said as she wrinkled her nose.

"I know," Sirius smirked, "I've seen it." He flashed her a mysterious smile while waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

�Seen what part? The common room? The Bedroom? Or the Bathroom? You know, the bathroom has this massive tub,� she trailed off as she found herself staring at his crotch again. Shaking her head as she tried to clear it, she grinned as she said, �Am curious about something, where exactly do you keep your wand?" Ginny asked as her eyes momentarily traveled back down to his crotch before they continued down the hallway.

"Of course I�ve seen it,� he stated of the Head Girl and Boy's suite of rooms. �I went to school here too, you know," he joked, tugging lightly on a lock of her hair. "Of course it wasn't until James got Head Boy that I saw what that bedroom looked like." Sirius smirked broadly at the inference.

�You�d better be careful about asking about a wizard�s wand, someone of a more unscrupulous nature might think you are referring to something else.� Sirius winked at that double entendre he full well knew she was stating. �But to answer your curioustiy, I keep it in my pants.� He smirked at her before adding, �Both of them,�in a naughty tone.

Ginny allowed Sirius to take a couple steps ahead of her. �I will be there in a second, I just need to tie my shoe,� she called out as she bent over, and glanced at his rear.

�Merlin,� she murmured as she titled her head to get a better view.

Sirius walked on until he came to the portrait guarding the entry to the Head Boy and Girl's common room. Turning to look back as he waited for Ginny to finish and open the door with the password, he narrowed his eyes and straightened slightly, noticing where she was looking.

"See anything you like, Red?"

�Oh � I see a couple of things I like,� she grinned naughtily. �But you see, when I like something, I tend to want it,� she trailed off as she unlocked her door and walked inside.

"Nothing wrong with that, Ginny love, I myself am enjoying quite a delightful view this evening as well." Sirius said boldly as she sauntered past him and into the room with a decidedly exaggerated wiggle to her hips.

Walking across the Common room to her bedroom door, the young witch unlocked it and stepped inside. �You can bring the books in here.� As soon as Sirius had dropped the books on her desk, Ginny shut the door before walking over to the edge of the bed and sitting down.

�So, what do you think of the Head Girl's room? They have replaced quite a bit of the furniture,� she explained as she unbuttoned three buttons of her blouse. Ginny spread her legs slightly as she slid back on the bed, knowing Sirius would have a glimpse of her red, lacey knickers. �They replaced the desk, the chairs by the fire, the bed,� she trailed off as she met his gaze. �Speaking of you should come try it out, it's quite comfortable,� she smiled as she patted the bed beside her.

"Nice place," he said not looking once at the furnishings she was pointing out. "I see one thing that hasn't changed though. The Head Girl's of Hogwarts are still sexy as hell and much naughtier then they should be." Sirius grinned lasciviously as Ginny unbuttoned part of her shirt, leaving it gapping open just enough to tease. Walking forward as she moved across the bed, showing a generous length of flesh and flash of red lace,while scooting herself further back on the bed, Sirius looked at her face, just beginning to flush with arousal. "But I'm not one of your fumbling schoolboys, Ginny," he said harshly. "And you shouldn't issue such a tempting offer unless you mean to go through with it."

Ginny� s eyes darkened with desire as she met his gaze. �I am counting on the fact that you are far from a fumbling school boy. A witch has needs and mine are needing to be met. The question is, are you the wizard up for the task?�

As soon as Sirius sat down one the bed Ginny crawled over so she was kneeling next to him. �So what do you think?� she asked as she locked eyes with him, knowing that he had perfect view down her shirt.

"I think I am about to find out first hand just what it is about this fabled Weasley talent I have heard so much about recently," Sirius announced before snaking his hand behind her head and bringing her to him for a wet, hard kiss. "If this isn't what you want, you better say it now," he offered her one chance to stop what was about to happen as his hand moved from her hair to roughly caress the swell of a firm breast.

Ginny passionately returned Sirius� kiss as her hands threaded through his hair. She broke off the advance and proceeded to kiss and nip a path along his jaw. Ginny�s tongue traced the shell of his ear as her hands slid down his back and began to tug his shirt out of his pants. Deciding for once that she was going to throw caution to the wind and take exactly what she wanted for once, Ginny whispered huskily, �I want you to fuck me, Sirius Black. How�s that for saying what I want?� She asked as she nipped his earlobe before trailing a searing path down his neck.

"I always did hate to disappoint a lady," Sirius grinned, growing even more excited by her audacious statement. He always had loved bold women in his bed, women that knew what they wanted and were far from ashamed to demand it. Sirius was more then pleased to see little Miss Ginny was more than at home in such company.

Sirius then pushed her back on the bed and fell hard against her, rubbing his rough body against her softness. Attacking her mouth with aggressive strokes, their tongues wantonly dueled back and forth as Sirius roughly pulled her short skirt up and slid his hands into the tiny red knickers Ginny had flashed him. He groaned appreciatively as he found her already getting wet from their earlier flirtations. He teased at her opening with his middle finger as he stroked her clit with a circular motion with his thumb.

�Merlin, that feels so good,� she groaned as Sirius continued to tease her clit with his thumb. �Don�t you dare stop.�

Ginny moaned as her hips bucked against him as his hand played in her knickers. Spreading her legs to give him better access, she gasped as he roughly stroked her. Knowing there was something they needed to do before all coherent thought left, the young witch gasped, �Wait a minute.�

�You need to lock the door and cast a silencing charm and I need to do this,� she said as she reached for her wand and pointed it at her stomach. After muttering a contraceptive charm, Ginny tossed her wand off the bed and reached for him.

Sirius had pulled his wand from his back pocket to cast the needed charms before setting it on the bedside table. Just as he was stretching out his arm to do so, he gasped harshly as Ginny's lithe, little hands attacked his pants.

Moaning softly as their mouths met in a passionate kiss, Ginny pushed his pants down and locked eyes with him as she began to trace the length of his shaft through his boxers.

Groaning low in his throat, Sirius locked his lust filled eyes on hers as she stroked him though the thin silk of his black boxers. Now sitting astride her hips, he thrust himself slightly into her movements. "Still like what you see?" he smirked, covering her teasing hand with his own and circling her fingers around his girth, moving her hand with his own in a slow up and down motion.

�Uh � huh,� she breathed as she moved her hand over his erection. �I can�t wait to feel you inside of me,� Ginny purred as she slipped her hands down the front of his boxers so she could fully wrap her hand around the length of him.

Not to be out done by this bold, little minx, the wizard pulled her shirt the rest of the way open, scattering the remaining buttons across the room.

�I rather liked that shirt,� she murmured.

"I'll fix it later...I am rather good with my wand you know." Sirius gave her a saucy wink.

Sirius' eyes darkened with raw desire as he took in the very debauched looking schoolgirl beneath him. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen a sight more deliciously erotic than Ginny Weasley all sprawled out on her bed, white shirt tossed open and school uniform skirt gathered into a bunch high around her waist, showing off her very much, non sanctioned, blood red, lacy demi bra and tiny knickers.

He caught both her small, but firm breasts, in his large roughened hands, massaging them through the stretchy lace. Honing in on her nipples he pinched and pulled them erect. Bracing himself with one hand, the other never stopping his torture of her breast, Sirius swiftly lowered his mouth to cover the abandoned breast. He ran the tip of his tongue around the swollen nub a few times before drawing it into his mouth to suckle forcefully. When he felt her hands slide under his boxers to clutch at his buttocks, Sirius released her breast with a wet, popping sound. He then grinned wickedly at fiery redhead before taking the engorged nipple between his teeth and playfully tugging at it.

Ginny�s breathy gasps became moans as Sirius began to suckle in earnest Sliding her hands under his boxers, she clutched his rear as he began playfully tug at her nipple. �I need to feel more of you,� she groaned in frustration as she as ground herself against him. Pushing his boxers down as far as she could, she wrapped a leg around his hips as she tried to pull him closer.

With a deep felt moan, Sirius ground his erection into the damp material of her knickers, pushing her hips back down to the bed with the strength of his moves. "Oh, you will feel every bloody inch of me before I am through with you,� Sirius promised hotly.

Suddenly he sat up and pulled her to him in a stunning move. "As much as I love your naughty underthings, their starting to get in my way," he announced gruffly, as he roughly pulled her top the rest of the way off and reached behind her back to release the hooks of her bra with one hand.

�Turn about is fair play,� she exclaimed as she pulled his shirt over his head. Letting herself fall back on the bed, Ginny looked up at him through lust filled eyes as she said, �Take off your pants.�

Smiling down on her with a naughty glint, Sirius made a slow show of standing from the bed and hooking his fingers under both his jeans and boxers. Sliding them down at a snail's pace and toeing off his shoes at the same time. Sirius straighten proudly once he was nude before her. He teasingly stroked his uncut length as he climbed back onto the bed on his knees. "This is going to feel so damn good sliding into you."

Her eyes widened slightly as Sirius took off his pants and boxers and she realized just how big he was. �How in hell is he going to fit?� Smirking slightly, she pushed him back on the bed as she said, � Now it�s my turn and I want to taste you.�

Ginny nipped and kissed a path down his chest as she explored his body. Taking his length in her hand, she slowly ran her tongue around the tip of his erection before licking the length of him.

Sirius lay back and let this temptress have her way with him. After all, he figured it was his turn to moan and gasp as she used her teeth and lips to tease and play with his small nipples.

As she started downward to her goal, Ginny raked her short nails down his finely haired chest, causing the wizard to gasp loudly and arch his back. "A Head Girl with Gryffindor claws, nothing gets more perfect then that," he growled deeply.

�I am rather new at this, so feel free to tell me what you want,� she murmured huskily as she took him in her mouth and started sucking

Sirius threw back his head as her mouth closed over the crown of his erection. "Well, you�re off to a damn fine start if you ask me."

But after a few minutes, he realized she wasn't progressing any further in her task, and while what she was doing felt wonderful, he wanted a lot more. Knowing that Ginny had most likely only been with awkward schoolboys, as unversed in such as she, Sirius sought to lead her in what would fully please him.

Threading the fingers of one hand through her thick, red hair, he pulled her gently off of himself. Smiling down at her encouragingly, he breathlessly instructed, "Lick it, Ginny love. That's it, use that talented little tongue and get a good taste." Sirius fought to keep his hips still as she proceeded to wrap her tongue around his member, after doing as he asked and giving him long licks from base to tip. He propped himself up on one elbow so he could better watch as her mouth and lips worked his hardness. "Yes," he hissed, "get it good and wet, baby, it�ll make what comes next so much better."

Ginny locked eyes with him as she continued to lick his shaft. �I always thought you would make a good teacher,� she whispered as she licked the juices off the tip of his penis.

When she tentatively cupped his sack in her hand, Sirius urged her to do more. "Oh, you are good at this aren't you? That's right, my little vixen, hold them and play with them, it feels so damn good." Sirius let her get used to this new task for a few moments before leading her to the next step.

She gently massaged his sack as she listened to Sirius� instruction. Getting bolder at his praise, the young witch gently began sucking and licking his balls. A few minutes passed before she pulled away and said huskily, �I always have been a quick study.�

"Now take my cock in your mouth," Sirius' hand cupped her head steadily as she lowered to engulf the head once more. "Now slide your lips down, that�s it, nice and slow. Up and down in short sure moves, a little more each time." Once she was able to take half his length he told her, "Now come up slow and suck as you do, run your tongue up my cock as you suck it, baby." Sirius let his head fall back as Ginny took to sucking a proper cock like a niffler to gold. There is nothing better then a natural talent, that�s for sure, he thought to himself.

Ginny moaned, as she grew more and more excited. She hadn�t known what to expect when she started this little game, but as usual, Sirius wasn�t disappointing. This was certainly turning out to be far better than any of her previous experiences with her last couple of boyfriends. As she continued to suck his cock, her free hand wandered back down to play with his balls and she was rewarded by a guttural moan.

Suddenly she surprised him by taking more of his length into her mouth, not quite to the root, but then she was still learning. Sirius pulled her up; a wet smacking sound was heard as she continued to suck enthusiastically as his penis left the wet heat of her mouth. "Not too much of that now, at least for the moment. I want to come while buried in your tight, little pussy. But first I think turnabout is fair play." Sirius smirked at her and licked her lips with his tongue, the taste of himself on her just exciting him all the more.

She pouted as Sirius pulled her up off of him. �But I was having fun.� Shivering in heat at his statement about coming inside her, she caught his mouth in a heated kiss before he flipped her onto her back.

Flipping her to the bed to lie on her back, his hands made quick work of her soaked panties. "Hmmm - wicked, wicked girl, to get so wet from sucking a cock," he quipped naughtily.

�Hmmm � it�s because I loved sucking your cock,� the redhead murmured.

Spreading her legs wide for him, Ginny smirked as she looked up at him through lust filled eyes. �So what was this you were saying about turnabout is fair play?�

Sirius looked with hot longing at the nest of dark red, glistening curls that were revealed once her knickers were disposed of. He placed a hand lightly over them, then slowly ran his hand up and over her lower stomach to hold her hips, spreading a fine trail of her juices in its wake. "I just thought," he dipped his head to place a long, sucking kiss just under her bellybutton. "That since you finally decided to graduate to men," moving up her body, he took a nipple into his mouth once reaching her breast. Sucking enthusiastically, he rapidly flicked the hardened nub inside his mouth with his tongue before releasing it to slowly lick his way up to her face. Once he was finally hovering over her, his lips barely a hairsbreadth from hers, "That is only fitting and right that you she should experience a proper feasting of your sweet, little pussy." Sirius finished his husky proclamation by sealing their lips together for a deep, heated kiss.

"If that�s alright with you, of course," he smirked widely with dancing eyes.

Ginny whimpered as Sirius� words and ministrations almost made her come on the spot. Raising her head, she returned his passionate kiss as her hands slid once more back down his back and clutched at his backside. �I always knew you had a fine arse, it was one of the many things I always admired about you,� she gasped as he slid down her body.

Before Ginny could form another thought, Sirius was planted on his knees between her sprawled legs. Taking hold of her inner thighs he gently pushed them further apart. Pressing firmly, he slowly ran his hands down the inside of her legs as he lowered himself to rest on the bed. Turning his face to the soft skin, Sirius opened his mouth and ran a few, sucking kisses to the base of her thighs, moaning in pleasure of the slight tang of the sheen of juices that had smeared there from her earlier actions.

"Your skin tastes so good," he told her in a low, rumbling tone. Sirius then cast her a naughty, smoldering look. "But I bet this is even better." He ran the palm of his hand over her center in a move meant to tease, more than pleasure. Sirius then moved his head slightly and ran the flat of his tongue up the same wide path his hand had just taken, never releasing his gaze from Ginny's lust glazed eyes.

Smirking as she took a shuddering breath, Sirius wickedly spoke, "And I was right, it's so much better." He then used his thumbs to spread her lips, opening her fully for his ministrations. He began to lightly suck the folds of her inner lips, eagerly savoring the moisture gathered there. "Is so good, Ginny, so good," he told her, lost in the delicious taste of her nectar.

Ginny�s hands flew to his head, pulling him closer as she arched into his mouth. Her gasps turned to moans as he continued to suck the folds of her inner lips. �Feels so good,� she murmured as she raised her head to take in the sight of him between her legs.

He then gave her several long, laving licks with the flat of his tongue, from her moist opening, to the hood still hiding her clit. When Ginny broke their gaze as her head fell back, Sirius closed his eyes and with a deep breath, took in the glorious smell of her arousal. His eyes still closed, Sirius breathed deeply as he used his nose to tease her clit fully erect. "Merlin Ginny, you smell almost as delicious as you taste," he murmured against her swollen flesh. Sirius had always believed nothing could ever be as arousing or hot as the scent, taste, and fill of the core of a woman, and Ginny was more then able to shore up this belief.

Once her clit was fully hard and engorged, Sirius wasted no time in latching his lips around its base and firmly sucking. He smiled and chuckled slightly as his sudden move caused Ginny to jump and gasp loudly. When she jerked again at the unexpected vibration of his action, Sirius started moaning and humming low in his throat to continue the added stimulation the vibrations were causing her.

�Please � please� need you in me now,� Ginny groaned as her head tossed from side to side. �Fuck me,� she wailed as the pleasure started to overwhelm her flushed body.

While he was playing her clit with his mouth, Sirius moved his hands. Now holding her open with the fingers and palm of one, he used the index finger of his now free hand to tease around her dripping opening. Slowly he inserted the finger into her, working it in and out until he was able to imbed it completely. Sirius groaned lowly as he found out just how tight she was. Raising his head ever so slightly, he breathed in short, stuttered gasps. "Fuck Ginny, you are so bloody, damn tight. These foolish boys really have been neglecting you, haven't they?"

She moaned as Sirius slowly worked his finger inside of her. �Months � haven't been with anyone in months,� Ginny gasped as her hips bucked against his hand.

Sirius soothed her protests as he didn't return his mouth to her. Evading the path her hands tried to push his head, he dropped a sucking, wet kiss to her thigh. "Shhhh Ginny, don't worry, you will like this too, I promise. And never fear, I am far from finished enjoying the taste of your sweet, hot pussy. But I'll be damned if I am going to hurt you," he whispered this last part almost to himself as he temporarily turned his focus to preparing her for his substantial girth.

�Don�t stop,� Ginny growled in protest as she tried to push his head back between her legs. �Feels too good.�

Twisting his finger, he worked to loosen the muscles enough to be able to add a second digit. Sirius moved his thumb up to continue toying with her clit. When he was finally able to slide in another finger, Sirius began to gently scissor them inside her.

Searching with his long fingers, Sirius grinned as he found the hard, spongy spot in her channel. He then made sure to graze along the hot button as he slid and twisted his fingers inside her. As her hips started bucking in earnest, Sirius fit a third finger into her and twisted sharply, thrusting them swiftly within her tight, wet walls.

All coherent thought left Ginny�s mind as Sirius began to twist and move his fingers inside her. Letting herself go, her head fell back on the pillow as a white-hot sensation began to build within her body her.

Sirius moved to take a breast in his mouth, sucking and flicking his tongue in time with his fingers' movements in her pussy until she cried out sharply and her body stiffened in complete pleasure as she came.

Ginny sagged back against the pillows as she tried to catch her breath. �Merlin! I � I�ve never,� she gasped as she closed her eyes. Several minutes passed before her breathing calmed. Opening her eyes, she could only look at Sirius as she wondered what he had in store for her next.

Sirius took a moment to enjoy her pleasure. Nothing made a man feel so good as knowing he just blew a beautiful woman's world apart, and Sirius was relishing the reactions of Ginny in her afterglow. But as good as her orgasm at his hands made his ego swell, Sirius wanted more.

With her body still shuddering and his fingers still buried deep, Sirius quickly moved his mouth back to her pulsing pussy. Careful to not put too much pressure on her over sensitized clit, he laved the area around it with the soft flat of his relaxed tongue. Drawing out all but one finger, he then moved his tongue to capture the remains of her orgasmic juices as they flowed out of her relaxed opening.

The sinful aroma of her sex pushed him beyond the limits of the control he had exercised in making her ready for him, and he latched his mouth over her fully. Stiffening his long, slightly pointed tongue, Sirius attacked her hole with furious need.

Ginny bucked against him as he positioned his mouth over her. Running her hands through his hair, she keened as he started lapping at her. �Merlin, I � don�t � please � need � harder,� she ground out as her hands threaded back through his hair. Pushing him against her, urging him deeper, her head fell back against the bed as she began to pant.

Lapping and sucking her clean, Sirius then started darting the end of his tongue inside her, moving against the thrust of his finger. Throwing his arm over her hips to still the renewed energetic bucking of her hips, he worked more of his tongue inside her opening. With his finger he once again found the nerve endings in her hot channel and massaged them as he stabbed his tongue in and out of her with quick bobs of his dark head, until she was screaming her pleasure once again. Never stopping his actions on her sex, he watched with heated eyes as she broke apart in his arms for the second time that night.

Breathing harshly, he rose to his knees and ran his hands over her flushed, quivering body. "Merlin Ginny, do you know just how fucking sexy you are when you come?"

Ginny opened her eyes as she shakily ran a hand through her hair. �I never knew it could be like this, she gasped as she watched as he pulled himself up to a sitting position. As he moved over her, Ginny�s eyes widened as she realized just *how* big he had become. Never encountering anyone of his size before, Ginny spread her legs as wide as she could as he moved between them.

�Then you have not only been neglected in recent months, but sorely abused before." Sirius stated as she confessed to having never felt this way before. "A woman as naturally passionate and responsive as you should never leave a man's bed without being thoroughly pleasured."

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to wait much longer, the dark-haired wizard moved to align their bodies, throwing his head back as he shivered with the feel of her hard nipples raking his chest like hot coals. Sirius rubbed his near painful erection along the soft wet folds of her pussy before taking himself in hand and positioning the head of cock at her entrance.

Ginny moaned lowly as she felt him rub his cock along the length of her slit. As he began to slowly push inside her, she tensed as her fears that he wouldn�t fit came flooding back.

�No... Too big, you�re too big,� she whimpered as she tried to scoot up the bed away from him.

Sirius started in surprise as Ginny suddenly squirmed up the bed and away from him. Furrowing his brow, he looked up into her strained face, wondering just what he had obviously done to displease her.

Seeing a stark fear that should never be in a woman�s eyes at such a time, Sirius quickly moved his lower body away from hers. Reaching up he slid his hands into her sweaty hair, hearing her fear finally put to words; he smiled into the side of her head. "Shhh Ginny love, it's ok. We aren't going to do anything anything," he stressed, "that you don't want to do."

Ginny nodded as she tried to regain control of her breathing. It wasn�t that she didn�t want him to shag her, because she hadn�t wanted anything so much as that ever before. It was just that the size of him was down right intimidating. How in Merlin�s name have other women done it? She thought wildly as she looked into his eyes.

Pulling his face back, he kissed her comfortingly on her forehead, then looked into her eyes. Caressing the side of her face with the back of his hand Sirius asked in a gentle voice, "Ginny you know I would never hurt you don't you? I only want to make you feel good, baby, not cause you pain." Sirius slid his arm under her neck, holding her in place as he curved his hand around her freckled shoulder.

�I know,� she whispered as she leaned into his touch. Ginny willed herself to relax as a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. �It�s - has anyone told you just how big your are?�

Grinning at her, he winked in response to her remarks on his size. "As a matter of fact, I think I have heard that once or twice. But more important then the size, I know how to use it," Sirius promised her with a quick kiss to her quirked lips.

"Do you trust me, Ginny? Do you trust that I would never, for anything in the universe harm you?" Sirius looked at her seriously, "I've never lied to you have I? It will stretch a bit at first, but if you don't like it, we will stop, ok?"

�No � you haven�t ever lied to me. I � I trust you,� Ginny murmured as her eyes never left his. Willing herself to relax, she let her legs fall open as Sirius moved between her thighs.

Sirius lowered his hips to rest lightly over her, his erection rubbing gently against her warm wetness. "I promise, if you want this, I won't hurt you, Ginny love. We can go nice and slow, and if you want me to stop, just say it and I will." He rubbed his face along the side of hers as he slowly moved his hand to position his penis at her opening. "Nice and slow, baby, I promise."

He moved his hips slowly as the head slipped inside. Stopping, Sirius kissed her temple as he asked, "Ok? Do you want more, Ginny baby?"

She moaned softly as his erection rubbed gently against her. Moving her hands to his shoulders, Ginny locked eyes with him as he slipped the head of his penis inside her. �Yes � oh yes,� she breathed. �I need more��

Sirius, sweating with the effort it took to hold back once he felt the incredible tightest of her inner walls hugging his cock like a vise, continued to honor his promise and entered her with extreme slowness, easing his way gently into her channel. "Slow and easy, baby," Sirius chanted soothingly the whole time, like a mantra as he ran his fingers through her hair. Although he had prepared her, she was still tight and he was fully aware of her nervousness. Sirius wanted to make sure she was well used to the adjustments her vagina made at the intrusion of his large penis.

"Talk to me, Ginny baby, tell me how it feels." Sirius whispered hotly into her ear, his tongue flicking in it before his lips sucked the lobe into his mouth.

Her eyes opened wide as he continued to slide inside her, stretching and pushing. Her limbs tensed involuntarily and for a fleeting moment, Ginny thought she would split in two as her body worked to accommodate his size. Forcing herself to open her eyes, she whimpered as he sucked on her earlobe. � Good - So- good,� she groaned as their lips then met in a heated kiss.

Finally filling her to the hilt, Sirius dropped his forehead to hers as his entire body tensed against the craving... nay need... to fuck her hard and fast. The slick walls of her pussy were spasming automatically around his cock, the natural urges of her body trying to pull him further inside, causing his face to tighten in a near painful grimace. But Sirius was damn well determined not to make a move until Ginny told him to.

Her hands moved down his back until they settled on his arse. She gasped loudly as he slid the rest of the way inside her. Surprised that she had managed to accommodate him without any pain, Ginny sucked at his lower lip as she wrapped both her legs around his waist.

"I told you," he said with a tiny smirk, referring to her needless fears. "Your sexy hot little body was made for this, so bloody perfect you are."

"Fuck Ginny, do you have any idea just how bloody fantastic you feel?" Sirius growled lowly against her open mouth as she gasped desperately for air.

Not knowing why he wasn�t moving, Ginny moaned his name as she thrust her hips up. �Need - I � fuck me now,� she whispered huskily into his ear, hoping to spur him into action.

Sirius groaned in relief as her words and the jerking movements of her hips told him all he had been waiting to hear. "Yes...gonna fuck you so good, Ginny, so fucking good." With one last , passionate kiss to her lips, the wizard raised his upper body and braced his weight on his forearms.

He then moved his hips, taking a few leisurely strokes, watching her face closely for any signs of discomfort. But when she moaned throatily and pressed her head back hard against the pillow in pleasure, Sirius smirked wickedly and slammed into her hard and fast.

Ginny screamed in pleasure as Sirius smacked into her for the first time. Raking her nails down his back, her hips enthusiastically rose to meet his thrusts as he continued to pound into her.

His ass muscles clinched tightly as he kept up the speed and power of his steady thrusts. He gasped slightly as her legs rose to wrap around his waist, opening herself even deeper for him.

"You feel so fucking good, baby. Do you like it? Do you like my cock fucking your tight little pussy hard and fast?" Sirius asked her, staring into her lust-filled eyes.

�Yes � yes �oh �yes�� she chanted, her voice thick with desire. �Harder � Fuck me harder!� Ginny moaned low in her throat as she felt him take a hardened peek into his mouth. �Feels so good,� she whimpered as he continued to thrust into her. Ginny couldn�t tear her eyes away from his as she continued to meet each plunge of his hips.

�Like it hard and rough, don�t you, Ginny?� he panted harshly. �Want me to fuck you so hard you're squirming in your classes tomorrow? That every time you move, you remember just how thoroughly shagged you were tonight. Is that what you want my, wicked girl?�

Sirius� words made the heat coursing through Ginny�s body intensify. Looking up at him through lust filled eyes, she growled, �Yes!� as she arched up and swiped her tongue over his lips. �Want every moment burned into my memory,� she ground out, her breathing harsh and choppy.

Sirius shuddered as her tongue gave his lips a long, sensual lick. He quickly caught her exposed tongue into his own mouth before she could retreat. Sucking on the writhing muscle most strongly, he slowly raised his head finally, releasing her to wrestle their tongues together in the cool night air.

Ginny�s teeth sank into his shoulder as she came undone. Passion, as she had never known ignited in the pit of her stomach and spread throughout her body like wildfire. She was mindless to everything now, but the pleasure that was starting to consume her.

Sirius growled dangerously as her teeth sank into his skin. Seeing Ginny becoming mindlessly wild was inflaming the wizard even more. His hips increased their speed as her mouth moved to his neck, gasping as she sucked her mark to his sensitive skin.

Suddenly shifting their positions, bringing himself up to kneel on his knees, Sirius grabbed her hips and with one arm sliding around the back of her waist, he lifted and tilted her pelvis. Holding her in this position, Sirius renewed his pounding pace, fucking her with long, hard, deep strokes.

Panting hotly, Sirius watched as his punishing thrusts slammed through her body. His glittering eyes focused on her breasts as they bounced and undulated with each snap of his hips' movements. "So damn good, Ginny, so tight and hot," he said mindlessly, lost in the feel of her clamping so strongly around him.

Her head thrashed side to side as her fingernails dug into his back. The pressure between her legs grew so hot and throbbing that it became almost unbearable. �Oh � Oh � oh,� Ginny whimpered as she writhed under him, desperate for release

His back arched as she sank her sharp nails into his flesh clawing him like the true little lioness she was. Knowing she was wanting it rough and hard, Sirius slowed his moves as he grabbed each of her ankles and raised them up in the air. Forcing her knees to bend, he then folded her virtually in half. Holding her in this position with his hands on the back of her lower thighs, he braced himself on her legs and began pistoning in and out of her throbbing, exposed pussy, almost brutally.

�Don�t stop � so close,� she wailed. Ginny whimpered in frustration as he twisted her body into this new position. She threw back her head and cried out as he began thrusting in and out of her. �Good � so good,� she gasped as she moved her hand so she was just able to caress one of her own nipples.

"Oh yeah, play with yourself for me, baby," Sirius groaned as she began twisting her pink tipped nipples. "Is so bloody, fucking hot. So sexy, Ginny," he mumbled as he gave her long legs wet, sloppy licks.

The sound of their wet skin smacking together rent in the air around their sweat soaked bodies. �Going to remember, Ginny�when you limp out of bed in the morning�that it was me fucking you raw tonight. Every wince, every grimace as you try to sit on your sore arse�you are going to shiver and know it was my cock that caused it.� Sirius breathed in disjointed pants and harsh growls.

Ginny could only mindlessly whimper as his balls continued to smack against her sensitive skin. Her head thrashed from side to side as she felt the beginnings of her orgasm. She continued to tug and caress her nipples as Sirius continued to pump into her.

Feeling her inner walls start to erratically spasm around his cock, Sirius moved one of his hands to pluck and grind against her swollen clit. �That�s it baby, come for me my, wicked, wild lioness. Want to feel your hot little pussy come all over my cock,� he urged her on, willing himself to hang on until the woman below him was thoroughly spent.

Ginny�s hand slid down her body and came to rest over Sirius� hand as she began to frantically rub her swollen clit. �Oh yes�yes� yes� yes!� She wailed as she began to quake uncontrollably.

Sirius moaned at the erotic image of her fingers joining his on her clit. Intertwining them, he ground both of their slick, sticky fingers into her flesh, pushing her over that final precipice.

�SIRIUS!� Ginny screamed out as wave after wave of intense pleasure raced through her body. Her body seemed to splinter apart with her orgasm. Never in her life could she have imagined that such sensations could be possible. Her body felt boneless, sapped of all strength as her head fell back against the pillow.

As Ginny shuddered in orgasmic bliss, Sirius greedily sought his own pleasure. Dropping his hands from her leg and center, he braced them on the bed, on either side of her panting face. Pumping hard enough to bruise, he fisted his hands in the sheets as the aftershocks of her clinching pussy pulled his own release from his tight balls.

With a mighty roar, Sirius unloaded his seed deep inside his lover. His hips continued to jerk sporadically as she milked him of every drop. "Fuck, Ginny," he panted as his powerful thrusts finally slowed.

With the last of his strength, he moved his arms to release her legs where they now sat on his shoulders. Sirius placed one last, lingering wet kiss to her mouth before he shifted his weight and fell heavily onto the bed beside her.

She could only moan softly as Sirius came deep inside her. Managing to return his kiss before he fell to the bed beside her, Ginny slowly ran a shaky hand through her damp hair as she turned her head to look him.

�Bloody hell, that was fantastic,� she gasped as she placed her head on his sweaty chest.

Still trying to catch his breath from their energetic bout of sex, Sirius grinned tiredly as Ginny�s praise washed over him. Wrapping his arm around her back where she was snuggled against his side, he nuzzled his face against the top of her head. "Yes I have to agree, I am a damn fine shag," Sirius joked with an amused laugh. "But you, Ginny love, are bloody marvelous," he spoke sincerely as he used his free hand to tilt her head up for a lazy kiss.

Ginny absentmindedly ran her hand over his chest as her breathing slowly returned to normal. �I � I never knew it could be like that,� she admitted quietly as she gently ran her finger over his nipple. �The other times were nice, but this � I lost myself. You made me burn,� she whispered.

"My ego thanks you," he smirked in a self-satisfied way. "You were quite the little sex kitten yourself. It's been quite a while since I had the pleasure of being in a wanton sex goddess' bed. If you burned, it's because you inspired me." Sirius sighed in contentment as he ran his hand lightly across the leg she had tossed over his hips.

�I don�t know where that came from. I honestly didn�t know I had it in me,� she admitted; glad that he couldn�t see her blush. �Ummm� she murmured as his hand slid across her hips. �It feels so good when you touch me.�

She lifted her head to look at him. �I know we shouldn�t, but � I � I want more. Can we see each other again? I want � I need you again, Sirius Black,� Ginny said with determination.

Sirius closed his eyes as he considered her request. To be swept away in one night of passion was one thing. But to willingly plot and plan more such encounters could quite literally be deadly to his health. Should anyone find out Sirius was regularly and eagerly spreading Ginny Weasley's shapely legs; Molly would have his guts for garters...Arthur would have his bollocks on a pike...and her brothers would undoubtedly have great fun and enjoyment in dismembering the rest of his body. Then again, just when had Sirius Black ever let such a small thing as danger stand in his way? Besides, in less then two months, she would be free of Hogwarts and have her life to live as she saw fit. And who was he to argue if she wanted to make him her new friend with benefits?

Skimming his fingers over her back and leg, Sirius turned his head to look into her determined gaze. "I think that can be arranged, if you think you can take it," he cheekily teased. "Besides I have the feeling there is a lot more these boys of yours have neglected in your education. And I can think of nothing I'd rather do then correct such a heinous oversight by giving you some first hand knowledge," he said in a sexy rumble as the hand on her leg slid up to curve around the fleshy cheek of her bum.

�I can take it,� she whispered huskily. �If tonight was any indication of what I have been missing, then I think you and I are going to be spending a lot of time together. I want you to give me a lot of first hand knowledge,� she chuckled as she reached up and kissed him deeply

"And now if you don't stop all that wiggling and settle down for some much needed sleep, you are going to get your wish of another fucking much sooner then you thought." Sirius informed her with a wicked grin and light slap on her pert rump.

Ginny couldn�t help but grin as Sirius threatened her with another round of shagging if she didn�t stop squirming about. �You know, if I didn�t have such an early class tomorrow, I would keep my wriggling up,� she murmured as she found it harder and harder to keep her eyes open.

Sirius sighed in contentment. If he didn't have to worry about getting back out of there without being seen, Ginny would get what she had coming regardless of any morning classes. Next time, he promised himself, they were going to do this when they didn't have to worry over what the world would think.

�Stay with me a while?� She yawned as she drifted off to sleep.

"As long as I can," he promised, tucking the top of her head just under his chin. Sirius had planned on slipping out as soon as he knew she was deeply asleep, but their activities, coupled with the warm feeling of her wrapped along him, lulled the wizard to sleep not long after Ginny had dosed off.

~~**~~

When Ginny opened her eyes several hours later, it took her a few minutes to realize whose arms she was wrapped in. Smiling as memories of the previous night came flooding back to her, she raised her head and looked up at Sirius who was still asleep. She leaned up and softly brushed her lips against his. �Morning,� she whispered, her voice still full of sleep.

Sirius grunted as the lovely warmth surrounding his body shifted away. He came awake slowly as she pressed a kiss to his sleep slackened lips. "Grhmm 'ornin," he replied groggily.

�It's just a little bit before five. I don�t think anyone is up yet,� she exclaimed as she stretched and sat up. Throwing back the covers, Ginny winced as she stood up. �You know you have been thoroughly shagged when...� she chuckled as she padded across the room and picked up her housecoat that was lying over a chair.

Sirius jumped as he heard the time, and blinked full awake. "Shite! Damn, Ginny, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep." Sirius hopped up from the bed and began gathering his scattered clothes. He paused in his quest for his pants as she made a wry comment on being thoroughly shagged. Tossing her a wicked grin the wizard gave her a mocking bow, "At your service, m'lady."

Ginny slipped her housecoat on as she turned around and watched Sirius as he got dressed. �Filch should just be getting up, so you shouldn�t run into him. But be careful, ok? I don�t want to see you get caught.�

"Don't worry about me," he assured her as he pulled his faded muggle tee shirt down his chest. "I'm an old hand at evading Filch and his mangy cat." Sirius pulled his jeans up over his hips, tucking in his shirt. "I just worry about you, I don't want you to get into any trouble," he frowned as he slipped into his old, worn trainers. "I don't think even Albus would be able to turn a blind eye to a forty year old man found sneaking out of his head girl's rooms at the crack of dawn."

Finally dressed, he turned to where Ginny now sat on the edge of the rumpled bed. Although he wanted nothing more then to push her back on to the mattress and shag her until her toes curled, he simply cupped her cheek in his palm and gave her a lingering kiss. "I'd better go before it gets any later. Owl me on the next Hogsmeade weekend, if I'm not busy I'll pop up."  
Spotting an old quill on the bedside table, he drew his wand behind her back and quickly transfigured it. Pulling her up to stand before him, Sirius reached over and picked up magicked item. He slipped the now, brightly colored tiger lily bloom behind her ear with a quick kiss to her forehead.  
"Don't forget me, heh?" Sirius grinned at her before he quietly opened the door and slipped from the room.


End file.
